1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid fuel stove, especially for indoor use. More particularly, the stove is especially adapted for loading of either coal or wood sections, or both, through openings at the front and side or end of the stove, respectively, each of which is provided with an appropriate hinged door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal stoves for burning of coal or wood have long been known in the art. For instance, the following patents illustrate stoves embodying various features of construction, including a hinged stove door with mica windows, fireboxes with cast iron liners, rotatable grates, sectional structures, draft controls and baffles and are illustrative of the state of the prior art:
______________________________________ 30,074 - Sept. 18, 1860 400,481 - April 2, 1889 116,768 - July 4, 1871 501,885 - July 18, 1993 129,020 - July 16, 1872 629,544 - July 25, 1899 129,711 - July 23, 1872 1,645,244 - Oct. 11, 1927 201,255 - March 12, 1878 1,827,046 - Oct. 13, 1931 216,708 - June 17, 1879 4,027,649 - June 7, 1977 283,790 - Aug. 28, 1883 D-237,798 - Nov. 25, 1975 ______________________________________
However, these prior art patents reveal certain shortcomings, inasmuch as as none of these patents discloses the combination of a front door and associated draft control which is used primarily when burning coal and an end door for facilitating insertion of relatively long sections of wood, combined with an ash pit door, draft control and grate rotating components. Moreover, a disadvantage commonly found in existing stoves is collection of ashes on the grate, a circumstance which necessitates frequent cleaning during operation and causing considerable inconvenience to the users of the stove. Furthermore, build up of ash residue beneath the grate can lead to reduced air circulation, require frequent emptying of ashes and create further inconvenience to the stove operators. Conventional solid fuel stove doors are made from solid sheet cast metal, precluding visual observation of the progress of combustion within the stove. Alternatively, the stoves have portholes or vents, which leads to undesirable heat loss through drawings of air into the combustion chamber, or expulsion of combustion products into the ambient surroundings.